The New Definition of Love
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: After setting the curse, Regina finds herself feeling less than victorious without Daniel by her side. In an attempt to find happiness in the hum drum Storybrooke, Regina seeks out Mr. Gold to bring her the one thing she's sure will fill the void: a child. One shot. AU 2x17. First time writing a OUAT fanfic. Mentions of Regina/Daniel. A brief look at how Regina ended up with Henry.


**Hey guys! **

**So, normally I write Grey's and Private Practice fanfics, but I think I wanna try my hand at writing for OUAT. I can't help it, I am now in LOVE with that show; well, mostly Lana Parrilla. However, I want to be clear that Kate Walsh is still number 1 on my list of woman crushes, then Lana, then Connie Britton. Oh, and Grey's and Private Practice are still my babies. So, if I should ever write more OUAT fics, they'll mostly be based on Regina-because I love her and Lana does a FABULOUS job at playing her. Any who, this is a Regina/Henry fic so, here goes nothing. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Xx**

When she created the curse, the Evil Queen knew that she had finally beaten Snow White, ruining her completely. However what she wasn't expecting, was to find herself feeling so...alone. This plan now officially sucked; had she known that bringing everyone to Storybrooke would be this way she would have never had Rumpelstiltskin create the curse for her in the first place. Day after day, she sits, watching the people of Storybrooke go about their same hum drum routine which became pretty boring. Sitting in her living room curled up with a blanket and a glass of wine, she begins to think of Daniel. Oh how she missed him terribly now that she was here in Storybrooke. Closing her eyes, Regina allows herself to smile as she thinks of the life she and Daniel could've had, if it weren't for that wretched Snow White telling her mother about Daniel. A sharp pain runs through her chest as she sees her mother ripping out Daniel's heart.

She often found herself dreaming of the life she and Daniel could've had; she often saw them getting married, having children of their own. She had only wanted 2, a boy who would be named after his father of course, and a little girl. Waking up every morning by herself had become a painful reminder of Rumpelstiltskin's words "_magic always comes with a price, dearie"_. Tired of the dull ache in her chest where Daniel and their unborn children's love should be, Regina finds herself storming into Mr. Gold's office one afternoon.

"Can I help you with something Madam Mayor?" Mr. Gold asks as he cleans one of his, many objects in the shop.

"I need you to help me with something" Regina says stiffly

"And what could that be?"

"I want..."

"Yes, spit it out dearie, I haven't got all day"

"I want you to find something for me"

"Something like what"

"I want a child" Regina says, causing Mr. Gold to look up at her

"_A child_? _You_, want a child?"

"Why yes, is that hard to believe?"

"No disrespect but, you don't exactly seem, _motherly_"

"Are you going to help me or not Gold?"

"I'll see what I can do" Mr. Gold says as he heads towards the back of his shop

"Wait!"

"Is there anything _else_ you need, _Madam Mayor?_" Gold says growing rather annoyed with having the woman in his shop for much longer

"What's this going to cost me?" Regina wants to know

"Who said there was a price for this?"

"Because with you, _everything _comes with a price"

"You have something, a glass object in your possession that I'd like"

"Fine, whatever it is you want, you can have it just, I need this Gold" Regina says, using a tone barely recognizable

"I'll see what I can do" Mr. Gold tells her

xx

It only takes a matter of days before Gold is telling her that he has somehow, found her a baby; a little boy he tells her. Overjoyed at the news, Regina finds herself readying her house for her new arrival. As she stands in the room the night before her son's arrival, she finds herself smiling, something that she rarely does. Looking down at her hand, she fingers the engagement ring Daniel had given her so long ago.

"I miss you Daniel" she says as she stares out of the window glancing up at the stars

"If I were to believe in such foolishness, I'd wish on that star and wish that you could be here beside me" she says, feeling herself get tearful

"But, thanks to my mother, you can't be here. Actually, it's all thanks to Snow; but she's paying for what she did to me, to you" Regina says with an evil grin before sighing

"Oh Daniel, I know you wouldn't be proud of who I've become; but tomorrow I'm getting a son" she says happily

"I know that I can't take back what I've done but, I can start over, be a better person, for my son, and for you. I know that if you could see me now, you'd realize that I'm a far cry from that 18 year old girl who liked to ride horses; I'm so sorry for what I've become Daniel; but I promise you that my son will only see the good in me, the woman that you fell in love with" she says, holding the ring to her lips and kissing it.

Morning arrives quite quickly for Regina, who is more than eager to see her son. She nearly jumps out of her skin when Mr. Gold rings her doorbell.

"Well, well, well, I don't think I've ever seen you this excited about something" Gold says as he hands Regina the baby, watching as an overwhelming feeling of love sweeps over her.

"Hi, oh, you are so perfect" Regina coos at the tiny bundle in her arms

"What are you gonna name him?" Mr. Gold asks

"His name is Henry, after my father" Regina says proudly as she cradles the little boy in her arms. Little did she know, less than 10 years later this love would also be ripped away from her, just as Daniel had been; this time, it would be at the hands of Snow White's daughter.

XXX


End file.
